Halloween Special
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L smuff, mention of PF, slight spoilers.


Lindsay smirked as she felt Danny twitch underneath her as she licked the cherry syrup off his nipple, and then continued to suck and nipple at it.

"Jesus Montana." He moaned as he watched her suckle his nipple then move to the other one.

"Cherry syrup was a good idea." She said as she moved her lips over his and barely touched his before she resumed her path down his chest.

She pulled away and reached for the whip cream and filled his navel with it, laughing at how he twitched.

"Cold." He said with a shy smile.

She smiled and looked up at him and sucked a random spot of his abs giving him a nice hickey before she licked the syrup around his navel. She smiled and reached her hand down to his throbbing erection and gently stroked it.

"Please Lindsay." He begged as she dipped her tongue into the whip cream and let go of him, causing him to arc his hips desperate for contact.

"Please what?" she asked as she looked up at him and licked the whip cream on the corner of her mouth causing him to groan.

"Please let me touch you." He begged and she glanced at the restraints holding his hands to each side of the headboard.

"I'll think about it." She said when the doorbell rung causing her a smile to break across her face. "In the meantime I have something for you." She said as she reached into the nightstand and pulled out a small vibrator with a strap around it.

"What is that?" Danny questioned as she turned it on and it started to buzz. He swallowed hard when she sucked the pre-cum off his swollen tip then placed it gently around it. "Oh fuck." Danny whimpered as his whole back arched in pleasure and she left the room, throwing on her robe.

"Trick or treat." Three little girls said as Lindsay opened the door with a plastic caldron full of candy.

"Happy Halloween." Lindsay said as she gave them their candy. She smiled and looked up at the woman holding a baby that couldn't have been more than five months old, dressed as Tigger to match the little girl dressed as Pooh she assumed.

"That's my little brother." Pooh told her with a smile as she bounced slightly, her blond curls bouncing with her.

"He's a cutie." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Girls what do you say?" the mother said giving Lindsay a smile.

"Thank you." They all said together and moved along to the next door.

Lindsay smiled and looked down the hallway not seeing anymore kids she closed the door, set her caldron down and turned to head back to her bedroom where she could hear Danny still whimpering.

"You like that cowboy?" she asked as she took her robe off and crawled back up next him, watching at how his cock twitched and bounced in pleasure. She laughed as he mumbled and struggled with his restraints.

"Jesus fuck Lindsay." He cried as she ran her hand down his side where he was ticklish and took his balls in her hand and gently massaged them.

"You like that baby?" she asked as she sucked on his neck. Knowing he was close she removed her hand from his balls and gently pressed where his prostate was, causing him to fall over the edge, she removed her mouth from his neck and watched his cock bounce up and down as each spurt came, leaving Danny's stomach covered.

"God Lindsay." He whispered out of breath as his body relaxed and his cock deflated.

"What?" she asked innocently as she removed the vibrator and sucked his tip clean, before moving to lick his stomach clean.

"Can I have my hands back now?" he begged as she came back up to kiss him.

"I guess." She said and un tied him. She smiled as he just let his arms fall, completely worn. "Danny?"

"Hm?" Danny asked as he rolled on his side and took her in his arms.

"I want a baby." She said softly as she ran her finger over his wedding band.

"We have one, he's terrorizing Staten Island with my parents as we speak." Danny mumbled as he kissed her shoulder.

"I know." She said as she turned in his arms to face him. "But he's three, he's not my baby boy any more."

"Montana, we can't have a baby just because you miss a certain age." He said softly opening his eyes to look at her. He kissed her softly and stroked her hair waiting for her to respond.

"I know, but I don't want to just have one, I want at least two." She said softly as she toyed with his dog tags. "And we didn't even plan Jason, do you remember the night he was conceived?"

"Of course." Danny said with a smile.

"_Lindsay?" Danny questioned as he opened his door to find a soaking Lindsay. "Jesus you're soaked." _

"_Thanks." She said bluntly as she shivered slightly. _

"_Come in. I'll get you a towel and some new clothes." Danny said as he moved to let her in the headed towards his room and the bathroom. _

"_Thanks." She smiled and took the towel from him. _

"_You should really go take a hot shower, don't want you to get sick." Danny said as he licked his lips. _

"_Is that alright?" she questioned. _

"_Of course." He said with a smile, receiving one in return he watched her head towards his bathroom. "You know where everything is, I just washed my sweats and tee that you like." _

"_Okay." Lindsay said as she disappeared around the corner. _

_Danny sat at the counter waiting for her to return. Sighing he gazed at the window and watched the rain. He was so distracted he didn't even hear or feel her stand behind him until her arms wrapped around his waist and she kissed the back of his neck before resting her cheek against his shoulder. _

"_Is it over?" Lindsay whispered causing him to tense. _

"_Is what over?" he questioned confused as he turned his face towards her. _

"_You and Rikki." She said simply causing him to tense even more. _

"_There never was a-." he was cut off by her. _

"_Yes or no." she said simply. _

"_Yes." He said simply relaxing a little as her hand slipped under his tank and gently stroked his abs. _

"_That's all the talking I want to do tonight." She whispered against his ear as she picked her head off her shoulder and kissed behind his ear. "I believe there was something I had to tell you in person." She purred into his ear as she smirked at the tent that was already forming in his sweats. _

"_Yeah?" he questioned, completely distracted by her hand that was toying with his waistband. _

"_Yeah." She smiled as she slipped her hand in his sweats causing his whole body to twitch when her soft hands stroked him. _

"_Are you gonna tell me?" he asked as he removed her hand from him before he came and turned around to face her, noting that she was only wearing his old high school baseball t-shirt, her favorite. _

"_No." she said as she stepped in between his legs and rested her forehead against his as she tugged the edges of tank over his head. _

"_Why?" he asked slightly disappointed as he stood and pulled her close against his half naked body. _

"_Because I don't want to you say it because all the blood in your body is in your cock and you can't think." She smirked looking up at him innocently as she stroked him through his pants. "Enough talk." She said and he smiled. _

"_Tomorrow?" he asked desperately. "We need to talk, I need to talk to you, I need my best friend back, my girlfriend, my life." He whispered against her lips before claiming them and invading her mouth with his tongue. _

"_She never went anywhere." Lindsay said as they pulled away for air. _

"_She did, I pushed too hard." He said as he toyed with the edge of her shirt. _

"_Shut up." She said as she brought her hand to the back of his neck and tugged him down to her. "Bedroom." _

"_No." Danny said as he took her shirt off and attached his mouth to her breast causing Lindsay to gasp. "Pool table." He said as he dropped his pants and lifted her off the floor. _

"_Good idea." She smirked as he laid her down and climbed on her top of her. "No foreplay, just us." _

"_Okay." He agreed and dropped his mouth down to her and he tested her with his tip. "Looks like we don't even need it." He smirked as he moved his hand to her breast. _

"_Shut up and get in me." She laughed arcing her hips, begging for contact. _

"_My pleasure." He said as he gently pushed inside her slightly. He watched her wince a little and stopped. _

"_Sorry, it's been awhile." She said as she arced her hips, telling him she was ready. _

"_Don't apologize." He said as he filled her to his hilt and allowed her to adjust. "Fuck you're tight." He moaned as he buried his head in her neck and gently started to move in and out of her. _

"_Oh god Danny." She moaned as she scratched down his back to his butt as he picked up his pace and slipped a hand in between them and rubbed her clit. "Harder Dan." She whimpered as he moved to kiss her and thrust harder. _

"_Jesus Linds, I'm not gonna last." He whispered as he felt her muscles clench around him and start to spasm. He smiled as he rode out her orgasm and at how she closed her eyes in pleasure. "Look at me." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers and continued to trust, but they were short signaling he was close. "I need you." _

"_You have me." She said as she pulled him down by his dog tags and kissed him as he came into her. "We'll make it." She said as he collapsed on top of her and she stroked the back of his head as his spurts continued._

"And we made it." Danny said kissing her deeply.

"I told you we would." She laughed pulling away and poking his nose.

"Would you have changed it?" he asked and she gave him a confused look. "Like getting pregnant then, instead of waiting until we were stable."

"No." she whispered against his mouth as she traced the outline of his tattoo. "Being pregnant forced us to work things out and be around each other."

"Yeah." He agreed as he watched her face. He smiled and ran a finger down her jaw. "Another baby huh?"

"I really want one." She said like a child begging for candy. She moved her eyes to his face and smiled.

"Just remember Messers' only make boys." Danny said as he rolled on top of her.

"Well we'll just have to test that theory." She smirked.

"No more than four." Danny said as he thrust into her.

"That was quick." She laughed. "Why four?"

"We are not made of money." Danny groaned.


End file.
